


An Unexpected Love

by Corshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, I know nobody ships this, Sadness but fluff later, The Condesce isn't aaaaall bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this ship is close to being nonexistent, but I had to write this for the sake of my matesprit. So if you don't like it, then okay.

The red hot shackles burnt further into your flesh. The pain was amazing, and you were on the verge of giving up what you had fought so hard to try and accomplish. Your vision was gone, completely destroyed by the various beatings from all of the highbloods.

And despite everything that was happening, despite your suffering and the screaming of all the supposed superior bloods, you were not scared. You expected something to happen. Whether it was lifelong imprisonment or death, which the latter was much more likely, you just wanted this to end. Your cherry blood was spilling out for all to see. It gushed out of the arrow wound that was deep in your upper abdomen and pooled around you.

But suddenly, everyone was quiet. None of the highbloods were screaming anymore. And you thought that was finally it. You were dead. Or at the very least, one had screamed loud enough to shatter your hearing. At least then it would be quiet.

It was when a voice shattered the silence that you realized you weren’t dead, nor was your hearing destroyed.

“You aren’t dead yet?”

The voice was all too familiar. A voice full of bitterness and laughter. She was happy to see such a disgusting troll being destroyed right before her. There was nothing else that had made her more satisfied than this moment.

She laughed and walked up to you, and you could feel a claw running over your chin, forcing you to tilt your chin upward.

“I’ll never give up…You’ve killed enough lowbloods already.. What are you even trying to accomplish…?”

Your voice was barely audible. It had been ravaged from all of the screaming. But no matter how hard you kept yelling for everything to stop, you only seemed to make things worse. That was all you had ever been able to do. Make things worse until everyone you had been trying to protect was destroyed.

The Condesce loomed over you, and you could feel the prongs of her trident start to graze over your thigh.

“I’m just simply disposing of those that get in my way. And right now, you are in my way.”

You didn’t have to see her face to know that she was grinning. With a deep breath, you gathered the last your strength, ready to make one last push to try and make your word known.

“You don’t understand at all, do you?” Your voice strained with it all, and you turned your head to cough. The taste of blood flooded into your mouth, and you could feel it dripping down your chin. Nevertheless, you continued. “Without the low, the high will fall. And I think you know that perfectly well. Because of the simple colors running through us, we are supposed to know our places. Look at me. I am nothing to you. So why haven’t you killed me yet? Are you playing to see how long I can handle this? Let me tell you something. No matter how many times you hit me, I will not die until I know this place is safe for every single troll! That includes you! Don’t tell me that you aren’t scared, because you are! It is much too obvious to ignore…You need someone…You need to let all of your insecurities flow, and everyone else is caught in the tide. What do you need…Who do you…”

Your voice started fading. The blood kept flowing out of your bruised and broken body, and it wasn’t long until your mind began to slip into unconsciousness. But yet you waited. You waited for a reply; strained your ears to hear _anything_ at all.

And all you heard was the clang of shackles being removed from your wrists.

 


	2. Heal and Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signless recovers while The Condesce thinks about what she's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying hard to make this good, so I'll try my best! Please correct me if I make mistakes.

The gasps were still ringing in your ears. Truthfully, even you hadn't known exactly what had happened. One moment you were about to be killed, and the next you were being picked up by the very person who was trying to kill you. 

But you were too tired to care. You had lost too much blood, and you knew there would be no way to properly replenish it. Despite everything that she was doing to try and help you now, your condition was only deteriorating. And it was then the world finally went dark.

~

You can't believe what you've done. Everything inside you had been screaming to kill him. To  _end_  him. But something inside you snapped. You had broken his shackles without hesitation.

And now you were back on your ship, covered in cherry red blood and still carrying the almost lifeless form of the mutant troll you had once been so excited to kill. You couldn't move fast enough. There was something inside you that made you want to save this candy blooded troll, but even you couldn't explain your own actions. This wasn't like you. Stop.  _Stop_. _STOP! **THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!**_

You kept running. The enormous waves of your rich black hair flew behind you, and you could feel the warm blood soaking your chest. Vigorous beats of your own heart could be heard in your ears, and an emotion you rarely feel starts to creep up on you. Fear.

Each footstep seemed to take a million sweeps to accomplish. You ran through your ship to your destination, setting the frail troll onto one of the medical beds. 

But no one is coming to your aid. Everyone is just staring at you as if you had brought the most disgusting thing ever into the infirmary. And yet, some of them probably did think that.

“Well!?” You screamed, “Are you bitches just going to fucking stand there!?”

At those harsh words, they started to go to work. You stared as the arrow was removed from his body, almost wincing at the harsh crunching sounding as his flesh and bone were ripped further. Blood was everywhere. Especially on yourself. And the scent of it was starting to make you sick. Sure, you had smelled plenty of blood before, and had even gone so far as to taste it. But this was different. His blood smelled sweet. Like there was enough saccharine crystals in his blood to sweeten every single item of food until it was inedible.

It made you want to puke. Why did you, of all people, rescue this piece of shit? You were about to change your mind again when he started coughing. It was a painful noise. One that actually made you cringe this time.

You couldn’t stay in the room any longer. Believe it or not, it was just too painful to watch. You waited with your back against the wall, just outside of the door. Hours passed and the nurses kept working. Plenty of time alone with you and your own mind.

Thoughts cascaded into your head. Images of everyone you killed. You never forgot one of them. Did you really have to kill them? Now that you thought about it, you didn’t know why anymore. Why had you…?

No! This was how things were supposed to be! And the troll in the other room? He needed to be dead!

So…why did you keep him alive? You slowly craned your head into the doorway, seeing his heavily bandaged form. He was done being cared for. The few breaths he was able to take were strained, his chest barely able to rise and fall.

You cautiously walked into the room, your high heels clacking noisily on the floor. Once you reached him, you looked down at his face.

Both of his eyes were completely bruised shut. White bandages curled around his jaw and around his head, the end of it wrapped around one of his petite horns. You don’t know why…but…He was beautiful. So delicate and frail. Body wrapped in yards of white cast.

Your hand brushed against his soft flesh, and you leaned down to whisper in his ear, your hand slipping ever so slightly into his hand. As soon as you had leaned over so your mouth was next to his ear, you whispered your answer.

“I need someone to hold me. I need someone to correct me or tell me that I’m right. And you’re the only one who has ever dared to tell me that.”

His hand tightened around yours as a reply, and you immediately became tense. He was awake. You nervously swallowed.

“Hello?”

But there was no reply. Not even another simple squeeze around your hand.

 


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signless finally wakes up.

Months passed. Your simple visits to him soon became staying for hours. Then days, until you just couldn’t bring yourself to leave his side.

You held onto his hand. You needed something to make sure that he was still alive. The gentle warmth of his hand was all you needed. What had made you become so attached to him? He was only a troll.

But…He wasn’t just a troll. He had risked his life trying to correct the mistakes you had spent so long making. And he said he wanted to help all trolls. That meant you too, right?

Nobody had ever wanted to help you before. You scoffed loudly and shifted your grip on his frail hand. That was impossible. Nobody would ever want to help you. Besides, you were powerful enough to do everything on your own, and you certainly didn’t want any sympathy from this mutant blooded troll. You tore your hand away from him.

What were you doing? Were you really…going to keep helping this troll? And were you really starting to…care about him?

You couldn’t keep ignoring this anymore. The feeling that were raging through your body were real. And they were for him.

~

The light was too bright. Your eyes had healed enough to be opened, and you weren’t completely sure that you were happy about that. After realizing that it probably wouldn’t be worth it to wake up, you were about to fall asleep when you heard someone next to you.

It wasn’t hard to guess who it was. You could see the tips of her massive horns even without turning your head. ‘Why is she here?’ You wondered. Slowly you shifted, flinching as your hand brushed up against hers. Thoughts raced through your battered head; thoughts that were emulating blood and torture and death. That’s what you expected.

You did not expect to hear crying.

Short, racking sobs were tearing through The Condesce. She was crying. Actually, physically, crying. You weren’t sure what to think, but you moved your hand into hers and held it as tightly as you could muster.

“Why…Are you sad..?”

Each breath was a struggle, but you managed to speak a few words in a few weak clicks and chitters. She looked up, startled and quickly wiping away her faint magenta tears. Her physical appearance had changed drastically since you had last seen her.

Her cheeks had sunken, and the fabric that had once straddled her full body was dirty and hanging loosely on her thin frame. The rich black hair that she had once kept so lush was now limp, dirty, and braided into a massive tendril that coiled onto the floor. This is what struck you even harder. The fear that you had been so quick to bring back was slowly deteriorating as you realized what she had been doing.

She had been waiting by your side this whole time for you to wake up.

You were very surprised at her embrace, but even more so at the gentleness of it. She cried freely into your shoulder again, and she began to shake, clutching onto you as if you were about to disappear.

“I thought…I thought I had killed you…and…I didn’t want that..I..”

The Condesce stumbled over her words. She didn’t know what to say. Of course, she couldn’t really expect you to trust her right away, and you knew that.

“Well, I’m still here.”

You slowly raised your hand, wiping her tears away with a bandaged finger. She held it in place, nuzzling against the soft cloth bandages.

“While I was waiting…I knew that I had to change. But…I need help to be able to. I’ve never known what I’ve needed to do and it’s just all so confusing…” Her head shook in your palm, and you caressed her cheek with a simple flick of your thumb.

“I could help you.”

“Really..?”

She looked at you in disbelief, a strand of black hair falling over her eyes. You moved it away and tucked it behind her ear.

“Yes.”

With that, she wrapped you into another embrace. But this time, you decided to hug back. And you weren’t about to admit it, but it felt very, very nice.


	4. You can't protect him from everything

It took a few months for The Signless to fully recover, but he did eventually. And as soon as he did, you were by his side every moment. Every little thing that had even the slightest chance of hurting him was either thrown aside suddenly or stabbed with the prongs of your trident. You had just gotten him back to full health, and he wasn’t going to get hurt ever again.

At first it had scared The Signless whenever you would move things out of his way, but he was fine with your extreme sense of overprotection just so long as you didn’t hurt anyone.  But it was when you turned your back for just a few seconds that everything had gone wrong.

It had started as such a wonderful day. You wanted to take your new matesprit through the palace gardens, so you went to go fetch him from your bedroom. But what you saw was not the adorable candy blooded troll that you knew.

What you saw was a shivering little ball, covered in blankets and with two little nubs of horns sticking through the folds of fluffy fabric. Instantly you were at his side and holding him.

“Signless? What’s wrong?”

You peeled back the blankets from his face. His entire face was flushed a deep red, and heavy sweat beaded on his forehead. Despite his sickened state, The Signless smiled at you.

“Hey Condy…”

His voice sounded as if someone had clawed his protein chute to shreds. It was quiet and raspy, and you could tell that he was having difficulty swallowing his own saliva. You held him like a tiny wriggler and smoothed his hair back. A few strands still stuck to his burning forehead, and the expression on your face made it clear that you were worried.

~

When you had woken up, you had wished you hadn’t. Your body was freezing, and your head felt as if it had been smashed against a wall. Not only that, but you knew The Condesce would be worried sick if she saw you like this. Not that you weren’t already sick enough yourself.

And when The Condesce did find you, she reacted in the exact way you expected her to. Completely worried and about to murder whatever had done this to you. But that was what had her so infuriated. She could protect him from everything; everything except this.

You coughed again, much harder this time, and the pain in your throat brought tears to your eyes. She looked down at you and held you softly, rocking you back and forth. A smile slowly spread across your face. You loved it when she did this.

“I’m fine…just a little sick…”

Her cool hand brushed over the burning hot surface of your forehead. Gog, that felt good.

“You’re not just a little sick.”

She sounded upset. A sigh escaped your chapped lips and you held onto her. You knew what was coming next.

“I’ll go get the doctor. Try to get some rest, okay?”

The Condesce gently kissed your cheek and tucked you back into the safety of the covers. It wasn’t long until the sheer exhaustion got to you, and you were asleep again.

~

The walls of the hallway whizzed past you in a blur. When you got to the infirmary, you practically tore the doctor away from whatever she was doing and took her back to check on the Signless. You were raging, and you knew it. Everything had been perfect, perfect! Until some dumb little germ or virus infected _your_ Signless!

The doctor didn’t argue with you, just simply ran as fast as she could to avoid getting dragged. When she touched the Signless’s forehead, her expression immediately turned to one of concern. And after checking over a few more things, she turned to you.

“He’s got some sort of infection, but it’s nothing too serious. Just give him some of this when he needs it.”

She handed a bottle to you, and you took it quickly, jerking it out of her hands. You sat on the bed next to your trembling matesprit and touched his cheek.

“Love? Wake up. I have some medicine for you.”

Your voice was as soft as silk and sweeter than mind honey. You knew he loved it when you talked to him like this. His ruby eyes slowly opened and looked up at you. It broke your blood pusher to see him so miserable. It was a wonder that he didn’t just start crying.

He opened his mouth eagerly, and you poured the liquid medicine into his mouth. Once he had managed to swallow it, you lay next to him and held him close.

“Is that better?”

He nodded and nuzzled his face into your chest. A purr rumbled in your throat and you kissed his slowly cooling forehead.

“I love you.”

He looked up at you and smiled, his voice cracking when he managed to talk. The color in his cheeks was beginning to fade, and he was strong enough to be able to kiss your cheek. And you just couldn’t help yourself from blushing.

“I love you too.”

You then spent the rest of the day holding your recovering matesprit, constantly reminding him that you loved him.


End file.
